Dangerous Attraction
by EdwardsBabyGirl2010
Summary: Buffy enters an academy for slayers hoping to make a change in her life. There she meets Spike...a deadly and dangerous vampire whose eyes reach deep into her soul, awakening a desire she's never felt before...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Welcome to the Slayer Academy! You girls have been chosen because you have the special ability to kill the very creatures that go bump in the night. My name is Quentin Travers and this is my right hand man, Rupert Giles! We will be your teachers and advisors throughout the next few weeks."

Buffy surveyed her surroundings, wondering what exactly her mother had gotten her into when she placed her in this school. Her mother had explained that she was sending her to a school that dealt with girls who had Buffy's kind of condition, which meant the slaying abilities. So far, Buffy was not impressed. The school looked more like a military training facility and private school wrapped into one.

"You will be paired with another girl who attends the academy, most are witches, seers, and alchemists. Those girls are here to hone their skills and to gain insight into your world. Most of your roommates are already here, but if they aren't, you will meet them shortly. The rooms are upstairs to the left and right. Rooms 100 through 120 are to the left, and rooms 120 through 140 are to the right. The girl you are paired with will be your battle buddy, which is a military term for someone who will watch your back in every aspect. Get to know her for she will be with you for the remainder of your stay and after if you wish."

Buffy remembered the term battle buddy from stories her father told. His battle buddy had saved his life in Iraq months before. His stories made them seem close as brothers, and Buffy felt relief at the thought of having a girl who might be like her sister, someone to help her through this tough time. She never had many friends because she was so different. Other girls were jealous, and could not handle the competition. She knew it would be nice to have someone who dealt with the same issues she did. It would help her to feel less alone and outcast.

"Go on to your rooms and get settled. Breakfast is at nine tomorrow and training starts at eleven. Get some rest girls, you will need it. See you all in the morning." The man finished, leaving the girls to go to their prospective rooms.

"Welcome to hell." Another girl said before laughing. Buffy turned to study the girl. She looked about the same age. She was a few inches taller than buffy but had the same body type, athletic and toned. Buffy could see the girls dark chocolate eyes darken as she pulled her long brown hair back.

"The names Faith in case you're wondering." She said, twisting her hair into a messy bun. "I'm Buffy, and I have to agree with you. I think I am in hell."

...

Hope ya liked it! Leave me some reviews and lemme know what ya think!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the Buffy characters BuT...I enjoy writing with them!**

Chapter One: Roommates

Buffy headed upstairs, studying the halls as she looked for room 132. The halls were painted a dark red and furnished in Oriental décor. Halfway down the hall was a small room with a flat screen television, a canteen machine, a few couches placed around, and a table in the middle. There were a few statues of dragons, along with a Chinese style rug.

"This is different." Buffy whispered to herself before continuing on to her room. She couldn't help but feel nervous as she walked up to the white door labeled 132. She wondered what the girl would look like, what kind of powers she held, and if they would get along. There were so many different ways that this meeting could go. They could become friends quickly, or just go straight to hating each other. The thought unnerved Buffy, made her unsure of herself.

"Positive thinking Buffy, everything will be fine!" she told herself before sliding the room key into the slot and unlocking the door. Soft music and humming immediately filled her ears as she walked into the cinnamon scented room.

The room's colors were just like the rest of the building. The room was painted a dark red and the furniture had a reddish brown tint to it. The room looked like a small dorm at a college. It had two beds on opposite sides with two desks and two big dressers for the clothes. There were two windows above each bed and in between was a divider that could be pulled out or pushed back. Buffy was surprised when she noticed the two flat screen TVs, she figured they would have only one if that.

"Yea, I was surprised by the flat screens as well if that's what you are looking at. The school must have a pretty high budget." Buffy's roommate said as she came out from the bathroom, hairdryer and straightening iron in hand.

"I'm Willow!" She said, placing her stuff on the bed. "Buffy."

Buffy studied the girl for a moment, trying to get a feel of what she might be like. The girl was the same height, had the same eyes, the only difference was that she had bright red hair and wore clothes that were more conservative.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the left side." Buffy shrugged and put her stuff down on the opposite side of the room.

"It's a bed and a side! As long as I get to sleep on something comfortable then I am fine! So what are you into? I figure they probably would not put two slayers into a room with the whole dominant attitude we have."

The girl laughed and shook her head, "No, I'm a witch! I'm just starting off but I am pretty good! Just want to add that!" Buffy laughed and nodded before starting to put her clothes away and set up her side of the room.

"So where are you from Buffy?" Willow asked, trying to get a feel on her new roommate. The girl answered Los Angeles then went to explaining how much she would miss it, the warmth of the sun and the view of the beaches. She listened to Buffy go into details about her life back there and the boyfriend she had dumped before moving to London for the academy. She explained that he had been a complete douchebag that cheated on her. Poor girl, Willow thought as she remembered the sting of a past lovers betrayal.

Buffy was the typical California girl, blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, glassy green eyes, and the perfect proportioned body. She was the type of girl Willow had always disliked in high school, but for some reason, she seemed different, non-judgmental. Buffy's aura was light and pure; she gave off the kind of attitude that she was tough, but also kind and caring. Her laugh even held the sweetness and Willow could see the inner beauty that most people probably missed.

"So what is this place like? It looks like a military base but then has this private school feel as well. I heard one girl mention earlier that we were in hell. I agreed of course. This place feels like some kind of hell." Buffy said, distracting Willow from her thoughts. Willow wanted to tell Buffy that it was a good place, one that would help her grow, but there were details about the academy that she hated, ones that made her sick to her stomach.

"It's not so bad. They have the best trainers and the most amazing teachers. The academy will definitely help you get further in your own specific specialties."

"But…" Buffy said, somehow knowing that there was something else Willow was keeping hidden. Willow smiled at her roommate, already feeling a special bond with her.

"But there are decisions that this place makes that I do not approve of, and to some, this is hell. I would explain more but you have to see it for yourself. I am sure you will tomorrow when they start your training." Buffy just nodded, obviously curious as to what it could be, but Willow was not in the mood to explain.

The inhumane actions this place made were more than enough to shake Willow to her core. She could remember the first day of her training like it was yesterday. Three weeks ago she'd come into the program thinking that it would help her be a better witch, but then she'd seen the atrocities it allowed.

The first day of training, Willow had been taken to an arena with the other girls for a meeting with some of the Wiccan teachers and the headmaster. Quentin Travers was a well-known man in London. What little Willow had heard about him was legendary. He knew all about the supernatural, however, by the end of that meeting, Willow was turned off completely.

Travers had gone into the middle of the arena floor while Willow and the others had sat in the stands that were higher up and closed off by a large fence. He had talked for a minute about the academy and what programs it had, then he wanted to give a demonstration of the way the teachers would train the girls.

A short, red-headed man with the greenest eyes Willow had ever seen was brought out. He looked weary and tired, and wore nothing but a pair of ragged khaki shorts. Willow was taken aback when his eyes locked with hers. She felt something spark inside her at the small smile he offered. His perfectly sculpted abs and beautiful porcelain skin made her insides tingle and the soft look in his eyes made her heart race.

"Watch and Learn." Travers had said before shocking the boy with a Taser. Willow had screamed as her green-eyed angel fell to the floor. Tears formed in her eyes as the boy writhed in pain. Willow could remember how not even his transformation into a werewolf affected her because she was too worried about his well-being. She wanted to yell stop, but Travers said a small incantation to turn the boy back human. His unconscious form lay on the floor as Travers laughed evilly, then continued, saying that the witches would learn how to do these same spells and even more in order to protect themselves. Willow had been horrified as two men came and dragged the unconscious boy out of the arena like a slave.

"You okay over there?" she heard Buffy ask as she was pulled from her thoughts. Willow nodded before laying down underneath the covers.

"Yea, I'm okay. Just a little tired. I am glad its bedtime." She heard Buffy agree before she turned on the tv and shut off the lights on her side.

"Well I will talk to you in the morning then! I am as exhausted as you are. All that flying really wore me out. Goodnight Willow!"

"Goodnight Buffy! I hope you sleep well." Willow responded before turning over onto her side. The look in those green eyes as the electricity went through the boy's body still unnerved her. The image was permanently embedded in her mind, and all she wanted to do was get to him and break him free. She hoped Buffy would feel the same way and help her.

Even if he was a demon, he still had a human soul and Willow hated knowing he was in pain. She would be his savior if it was the last thing she did.

...

Hope youu liked the new chapter! Leave some reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: The First Look

The next morning, Buffy and Willow were up and ready to eat at nine. Buffy was particularly happy with the way their relationship was going so far. She and Willow had many common likes and dislikes. They both enjoyed jamming to Romance on A Rocketship early in the morning and both had the same kind of tastes when it came to color styles and designers.

"So would you pick red, blue, purple, or pink?" Buffy asked, trying to figure out her roommate's favorite color.

"Neither. Call me a green kind of girl! I met a guy once who had the clearest green eyes I had ever seen and now I can't like any other color but green." Buffy smiled. "I have to admit mine is pink! I know it's girly but I can't help it. I fell to peer pressure in picking pink!" Willow laughed as their bond drew closer with each fact they shared.

"Something else about me, the favorite song has to be let you go by Ashley Parker Angel! He is hot and it makes the song ten times better!" Buffy shared. Willow nodded her head and sighed, "He does have that whole blond haired gorgeous man factor!" They both giggled in unison.

"Ugh, you two make me sick! All that girly shit is un-called for." Buffy heard someone say behind her. She and Willow turned to see a smiling Faith with another blonde haired girl walking behind them.

Buffy couldn't pinpoint the reason, but she felt a bad vibe from Faith and her new friend. The two girls seemed like trouble. There was something dark and deadly in the way they walked. Buffy couldn't shake the feeling that if she had any trouble, it would be from Faith.

"Hello to you Faith! Who is your friend?" Buffy asked, checking the girl out. She and Faith had the same body type, athletic and toned. They were the same height with the same dark brown eyes that held, no doubt, the same kind of mysterious secrets. This girl, however, had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair that resembled her own. She wore tight blue jeans and a tight black So Cal t-shirt with white angel wings outlined on the back.

"This is Amy. She is my roommate and a kick-ass witch who specializes in the dark arts. Pretty wicked huh? Who is your roomie?" Faith asked, checking out Willow. Buffy wasn't sure she liked the look Faith had in her eyes. The predatory gleam seemed more than enough to convince Buffy she was not to mess with at the moment.

"Willow Rosenberg, who is a pretty wicked witch as well. You should have seen the amazing mojo she did on my hair this morning when it wouldn't curl!" Willow smiled triumphantly as she greeted the two.

"Nice! That's five-by-five! But, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I'm hungry. I'll race you to the cafe Ames!" Buffy heard Faith say before she and Amy took off running. They plowed through other girls on their way, knocking down two or three in the process.

"They wig me out. I don't know about you but I have a bad feeling about those two. Normally I wouldn't say that but I just get a really bad vibe from her, and don't think for one second that I'm jealous. I am proud and happy of who I am. I'd avoid the whole dark, trampy look." Buffy heard Willow burst into laugh before nodding.

"I agree, especially when it comes to Amy. I'm not into the dark arts, but I can do them if necessary. There is just too much power that can get out of control fast. I would much rather practice magic that can help others. However, Faith and Amy do seem like a pair don't you think? Faith is just plain creepy and Amy is into the dark arts. They are perfect for each other."

Buffy smiled and decided that she liked her roommate.

….

After breakfast, the girls were split up into three groups. The first group, which Buffy and Willow were a part of, would take training while the other two went and took classes on demonology and weaponry.

Buffy was ready and excited to do training. She'd been out of practice for too long; however, she noticed her roommate was not too thrilled. She seemed depressed by the thought the minute it was brought up. More so then Buffy would have assumed.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked, feeling Willow's uneasiness. Her friend simply nodded, but Buffy knew she was lying the moment she did it. Being a good friend however, she refrained from saying anything since there were others around.

As they walked into the arena, Willow tensed, knowing what was to come. "Okay, I saw you that time so spill, what gives? When Travers mentioned training, you shut off. Now you act like you are in physical agony. What is the deal?" Buffy asked, worrying.

"You'll see." Was all Willow could say as she walked down the steps and took a seat on the front row that was closest to the fence. Buffy hesitated before following. She remembered Willow's statement the night before when she mentioned that for some, this was hell. Buffy had an idea that she was about to find out exactly what that meant.

She shook off the fear that was slowly creeping in and went to sit next to her roommate. For a moment, she studied her surroundings. The room looked like a circus ring except the stands were higher and shut off by a large fence. The arena floor, which was almost half the size of a football field, was round and covered in dirt and sand. Across the room were two big double doors which piqued Buffy's curiosity. She questioned what could be behind the two doors.

Buffy's attention turned to Quentin Travers as he walked into the middle of the arena floor. Her heart started racing and she felt anxious about what Mr. Travers had planned. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. She wanted to put it off on nerves, think that Willow's disturbed attitude was because she might not be as strong as the other girls, but the pained look on her friend's face, her trembling hands, and the tears forming in her eyes told her different.

"Good morning ladies! I would explain why you are here and what we are doing but I think a demonstration from some of our trained students will explain everything." He started, motioning to a man behind him who stood at the entrance of two black double doors on the other side of the arena. When the doors opened, she heard Willow whimper, and wanted to gasp at the sight.

Two men, who she presumed were guards, were dragging a red-headed boy, whose was chained like a slave, into the fighting area.

"Willow, who is he?" Buffy asked¸ hearing her voice falter. "Just wait and watch." She responded quietly. Buffy was scared to watch, nervous that she would not be able to handle it. The boy's body looked battered and bruised, and he was bound at his ankles and arms by thick, rugged metal chains. Buffy was sick to her stomach at the sight. She wondered what in God's name had he done to deserve that kind of treatment.

"Girls, this is Oz and he is one of our many demon occupants. We have various types of demons here for you to train with to gain more insight and experience. We have vampires, werewolves, Gorgons, and even a few dark witches who have gotten out of control. Our policy for the most part is no killing but sometimes the situation calls for it."

Buffy lost track after those words. She watched the red-headed boy lift his head and look around until his eyes locked onto the girl who was sitting next to her. She turned to see tears falling from Willow's eyes and knew what had traumatized her friend.

"Oh god, Wills." She whispered, seeing the looks of passion passing between the two.

"I have watched him go through this over and over again. Each time it gets harder, and some days I feel like screaming because there is nothing that I can do. Travers doesn't know it, but I do spells to heal him whenever they get done with him. It won't make a big difference at first but he feels it within the next few minutes, and usually it's not painful unless he has a broken bone or two."

"You love him?" Buffy asked, somewhat dreading the answer.

"I think I do." She answered.

Buffy sighed, trying to figure out what she could do to help. If it was her in this situation, she knew she would go through hell and back to free him. She couldn't begin to understand how Willow was feeling.

"We will figure something out." She whispered, trying to reassure her friend. Willow nodded, but kept quiet.

"Any volunteers?" Travers asked, smiling wickedly through those pearly white teeth. The sight of him suddenly disgusted Buffy. He reminded her of a troll, short and stocky with only a little bit of gray on his increasingly balding head. His eyes held a darkness Buffy was sure not many took notice of. She could suddenly see the meaning of Willow's statement. Those poor demons were caged like animals, and some of them probably did not deserve it. The situation made her question the motives of the school¸ and how exactly she would fix them.

Without warning, Willow stood up, "I will."

Buffy was stunned.

"What are you doing?" she whispered firmly. Her friend smiled. "I'm just going to put him in a blissful sleep. He knows I don't want to hurt him. Every time I face him, I make sure my spells don't hurt. Last week, he even whispered thank you." Willow explained.

Buffy sighed. "Alright, but I'm going down there with you just in case. I won't take no for an answer." Willow nodded as she and Buffy headed down into the arena. The whole room went quiet when the guards unchained Oz.

"Change quickly filthy mutt. I have better things planned for the ladies." Travers commanded. Buffy gritted her teeth, wanting to rip Travers tongue from his mouth. Talk like that was completely unnecessary.

The boy looked to Willow and nodded.

_I told him not to worry, that I would be the only one doing something. I'm going to put him to sleep so that his body can heal. He's badly injured from a fight he got into yesterday._ Buffy did a double take at the sound of her roommate's voice in her head.

She had an idea that Willow was powerful, but it was turning out to be much more than she thought anyone realized. Willow looked innocent and sweet, but the strength was there hiding underneath the surface, probably begging to come out. Buffy could do nothing but nod and smile, putting trust in someone for the first time in a while.

Oz started transforming, quicker than Buffy had ever seen, and for a moment she was fearful he might attack Willow. She was so close to him that he could get her with one swipe of his large claws.

"Fai-me amante." She whispered as he growled softly then charged at her. Buffy felt her slayer instincts kick in but trusted her friend. This was one fight she could not interfere in. She heard Travers yell to her, but still she ignored and watched. Oz charged Willow but she levitated into the air, barely dodging his bulging body.

She set her feet back on the ground and readied herself for another attack as Oz raced towards her again.

"Brillante!" she yelled as a bright light shot from her hands. Oz was momentarily stunned which gave Willow the go on her spell. He regained his step quickly though and charged at her once more.

"Hécate, eu te súplica. Inserta meu amante nun sono profundo de cura." Oz stopped, sighed, and fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Whoa! That was…incredible." Buffy whispered, feeling her heart beating wildly from the adrenaline racing through her body. She had seen a witch do magic once before, but it was nothing like that. Willow was incredible and Buffy couldn't wait to see what else she had hiding up her sleeves.

"Summers! What is wrong with you? Did you forget what the term battle buddy means? You were supposed to have her back!" Buffy snickered and shook her head, ignoring the man's rant.

"I'm sorry Mr. Travers; it didn't look like she needed my help. My roomie is pretty wicked with her witch craft. I had faith in her abilities." He scoffed then motioned for the guards to take Oz away.

"Logo Meu Amor." Buffy heard Willow say underneath her breath. She wondered what her friend had said, but decided to question her later.

"Miss Rosenberg, what language were you using? I thought we told you to do your spells in Romanian?" She smiled and nodded, "You did, but I am still learning that language. I used my mother's language, the one I was taught in."

He scoffed. "Well from now on you will do what we instruct. I don't know that language and cannot undo the spells if I do not know the language."

"It's Galician Quentin. It's the language in which witchcraft originally started in. Your mother must be well versed." Another man said, stepping up to where the group was standing. Buffy turned and noticed Rupert Giles, Travers' right hand man, standing next to them. Buffy saw Willow visibly tense and knew something was up. "She is. She taught me well." Giles had his eyes locked on Willow and wouldn't turn from her, but Buffy was proud because Willow stood her ground and held her head high.

"I don't know that language." Travers said. Willow just shrugged. "You two can head back into the stands now. Miss Summers, you will have your turn in just a moment. Hope you have stretched well." Buffy nodded and cracked her knuckles. Whatever they had in store for her, she was prepared.

Once they were seated, he called Faith down into the arena. She was cocky as ever, thinking nothing could harm her.

Buffy and Willow were watching intently to see what was coming next when Travers and Giles stepped out of the arena as Travers motioned for their next victim to be brought in. Buffy gasped as her heart skipped a beat. The blonde haired, blue eyed man that stepped proudly into the arena was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Damn." She whispered, loving the way the tight leather pants and form-fitting black shirt looked on his toned and sexy body. "His name is Spike and he is a vampire." Willow explained. Buffy paled.

"Take the chains off and let him go boys. Let's see what Faith can do! Be careful though, he likes to bite!" Faith chuckled, unaffected by his words, which was a grave mistake.

Spike, also known as William the Bloody, was known for his famous torture with railroad spikes and the two slayers he had killed. He was the scourge of Europe, also well-known for the hundreds he killed in his time. Buffy had heard stories but never seen him in person. He was legendary, which made her wonder how he had gotten into this place.

"She'll be careless and get herself killed." Buffy nodded at Willow's statement. Faith was too cocky. She wouldn't take these training exercises seriously, that much was clear. Buffy knew that this was to teach them a lesson that it was not as easy as it seemed. Vampires were just as dangerous as every other species. Lethal and deadly creatures that could, in a moment, turn on you and drink you dry. They looked like normal humans, but when they vamped out, he or she showed their true colors.

"Begin!" Travers called out. Buffy watched as Spike stood still, waiting for Faith, who was as stupid as they came. Faith charged the vampire, trading a few punches here and there. She unfortunately got too close, and when she did, the vampire grabbed her by the neck and slammed her on the ground. Buffy physically cringed.

She wanted to call out when she noticed no one doing anything, but she sat still, watching as the vampire sank his fangs deep within her neck. Faith screamed and writhed on the ground, helpless.

"Willow, restrain him long enough for me to get in there. Apparently no one is going to do anything so I will." She said a quick spell that sent the vampire flying backwards again the side of the wall. Buffy took that chance to run down into the arena.

"You owe me one Faith! Now get the hell out of here!" Buffy said, helping the weak and limping Faith to the side door. Once she was out, Buffy turned towards the angry vampire, determined not to turn out like Faith.

"Let's dance ducks." He said, vamping out. Buffy laughed and nodded. She'd never heard it called dancing but she was up for anything at the moment. She closed her eyes, breathed in, breathed out, and then opened them again and waited for him to attack. Spike moved to attack and Buffy moved to the right dodging the attack. She grabbed his arm and swung him around, slamming him into the wall, "That's it baby!" he encouraged growling.

Buffy smiled, not being able to remember the last time she felt this alive. No one had ever challenged her the way this vampire did. She felt her slayer powers driving her to fight…to win.

"You won't win this!" She ground out as she landed another punch his face. This time, however, he recovered quickly and dropped down to swing his leg around, knocking buffy off balance and on the floor. He covered Buffy's struggling body with his own.

She fought to get free but was pinned by the vampire's lean body. She called out Willow's name for help but noticed that Travers had her contained.

...

Spike relished the smell of the fear in his kill before devouring them. This girl though was more delectable than the rest. She smelled of coconut and vanilla, and something else he couldn't quite place.

"What were you saying then ducks about…" he started, but stopped when he noticed the flash of silver in her eyes. That was something he thought he would never see, especially with a slayer.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, trying to fight him off. He dipped his head low and inhaled her scent, shocked that he'd finally found his mate. He never thought this moment would come, and that he would be blessed with this blonde goddess.

He moved his body against hers and heard a soft gasp from her sweet lips. He growled when he caught the first slight smell of arousal and quickly moved off of her before he lost control. She stopped fighting and gasped, "Your eyes, they glowed silver." He nodded, giving her his trademark smirk. The girl would realize soon who and what he was to her, then she would be his forever.

"Trust no one but Giles." He whispered before being dragged away through the large double doors.

...

Buffy sat on the floor of the arena, covered in dust and dirt, confused by the vampire's actions. "He didn't bite me." she whispered, trying to regain her composure.

"Are you okay?" she heard someone ask. She turned to see Giles offering his hand and remembered Spike's warning.

Nodding, she took his hand. She noticed Travers coming to stand beside Giles as she brushed the dirt off her clothes. "That was very brave of you Miss Summers. I don't know how you did it but you managed to survive." She chuckled, "Yea no thanks to you Mr. Travers. I didn't know you were into letting your girls die on the first day." He smiled, hiding something in those eyes of his.

"I was simply teaching a lesson that this life is not easy and if you cannot handle the possibility of danger, you need to leave." Buffy stared him down, thinking how unbelievable he truly was. He had almost let her and Faith die. If Spike had not let her live, no one would have come for her.

_Trust no one but Giles_ Spike had said, but at this point, she wasn't sure she could trust anyone but Willow.

…_._

_Fai-me amante : Take Me Lover_

_Brillante : Bright_

_Hécate, eu te súplica. Inserta meu amante nun sono profundo de cura : Loosely translates into…Hecate, I beseech you. Put my Lover into a light, healing sleep. _

_Logo Meu Amor : Soon My Love_


	4. Chapter 4

**_**Well just wanna say thanks for the reviews so far! Glad yall like my work! But here is chapter three! Lemme know what youu think after youu read it!**_**

_..._

Chapter Three: Get to know your Watcher

"Are you okay?" Willow asked, concerned for her roommate. Buffy was an amazing fighter, but even the best slayers couldn't defeat William the Bloody. His reputation definitely described him. Not even the best witches in the school had gotten past him. The only one who had been able to handle him was Rupert Giles, one of the best watchers in the school. Giles was incredible with magic and fighting. Willow was astounded her second week in the academy when she'd watched him single-handedly take down the vampire.

"Yea, I'm good, just a little shaken up." Buffy responded. Willow could see the dazed look in her roommate's eyes and wondered what exactly had happened down in the arena. She'd watched, terrified, as the vampire had taken Buffy to the floor. She thought he would attack immediately but he'd stopped and just stared, like he was contemplating his actions. Willow wanted to question her new friend, but refrained, deciding the sanctity of their room would be a better place for those kinds of questions. There were too many listening ears and prying eyes around them at the moment.

"Ladies, if I may have your attention for a moment, Rupert and I have decided to introduce you to your watchers today before your other classes commence." Travers started. Willow rolled her eyes, not happy about gaining a watcher. She didn't want anyone watching her progress. It would put a dent in her long term plan of breaking Oz free of this hell-hole.

"That's the last thing we need right now is someone telling us what we are doing wrong. I thought we would get a break from the whole parenting and rules crap." Buffy groaned. Willow just shook her head in agreement. She wasn't sure how well she could trust her roommate yet, so she hid her secret plans. She hoped Buffy would be in agreement of the overall plan because if she went against it, she would be dealt with. Nothing was getting in Willow's way. Oz was too important at this point to go back on her plans.

"Faith and Amy, you'll be paired with Me! I have decided to take you two on myself! I miss my Watcher days! Buffy and Willow, you'll be paired with my co-worker Mr. Giles. He was very impressed with your skills and asked personally to be your watcher."

Willow and Buffy smiled and nodded, acting somewhat excited, but deep down both knew it would be trouble for different reasons.

To Willow, Giles was an inconvenience. He wouldn't go against the council at the academy just to help a few creatures, who she viewed as harmless, get free. She started thinking about her plan of action immediately, wondering wildly how she would ever pull it off.

Concerning Buffy, it was the vampire's words that still haunted her. Spike had told her to only trust Giles, but from the look of the man, he was just as secretive and dirty as Travers.

"Of course we get stuck with the head jerk! I wonder if he's just like Quentin Travers. They are friends right? They have to be alike in some ways." Buffy said, scratching her head, obviously deep in thought.

Willow laughed.

"I suppose they have that whole authority figure vibe going on but to be honest, Giles seems more open than Travers. I think both can be trouble though."

Buffy nodded. "Which will of course put a major stick in your mud." Willow looked at Buffy oddly, wondering what the slayer meant.

"You'll need to explain further please because I have absolutely no idea what you mean by that bizarre statement."

Willow watched as Buffy's frown turned into a wide, devious smirk, one unlike she had ever seen. "I meant that since you are obviously planning to rescue Oz, the stuffy Watcher will definitely be a nuisance. I'll have to work some Buffy mojo and see how to handle him."

Shocked and silenced by the comment, Willow just stared at her new friend. Buffy was a lot more clever than Willow gave her credit for. She seemed to be able to read Willow's mind without any trouble.

"What would make you think that?" Willow asked, trying to throw her off. "If I was in love with someone, I would go through hell and back just to free them from that kind of torture. I figured you were that kind of girl as well."

Willow simply smiled. For once she had found a girl who had her back and that was more than she could have asked for in a roommate and friend.

"Hello ladies, how are you?" Giles said, interrupting their conversation. Willow and Buffy turned around, eying the older man curiously. Willow couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to him than meets the eye. He seemed to have something dark and deadly about him, something that Willow knew she could not fight with no matter how much she wanted to.

"May I sit down?" he asked. They nodded and scooted over to make a place for him.

Buffy looked around and watched as the slayers, witches, and their watchers left the room for one thing or another and wondered why they were staying.

"Are we not going to leave like the others?" She asked. He shook his head then took off his glasses to clean them.

Buffy took a moment to study the man. He was much taller than she, and had to be around six foot two. His semi-long hair was shaggy and mixed with black and grey hair. His physique shocked her the most. He was a big guy but toned and muscular in all the right places. She could tell he was a fighter like her. His hands were slightly scarred and his brown eyes held the fierce determination of a person who never gave up.

"Willow, your magic was very well done today and Buffy I must say that you're fighting was exemplary. I think you are a little rough around the edges but once you hone your skills, the abilities you possess will be legendary, which is why I asked for you two in particular. I believe you girls are the most talented ones here."

Willow and Buffy were both shocked at the compliments he was handing out and the fact that he'd asked for them personally. Buffy was not sure what to make of that fact. She wanted to know if he was being sincere or full of it.

"Mr. Giles, I won't change my spells to Romanian. I know that they teach us witches to but I would much rather keep my own language. My mother taught me that and in respect to her, I would like to keep it." Willow said, keeping her demands small. Buffy didn't know much about Willow's family life but had to respect her wish to keep her native language.

"Well I suppose that's not an indecent demand to ask for, but then again, I wouldn't want Travers knowing that you called Oz your love either. He'd be quite angry if he knew of your feelings for the werewolf."

Shocked and speechless, Buffy spit out the sip of Gatorade she'd taken. "Excuse me?" she asked, trying to regain her composure. _How had he heard that conversation from the other side of the stands?_ Buffy asked herself, remembering their conversation earlier.

"Oh right, Miss Summers doesn't know the language either. Logo Meu Amor is Galacian for soon my love. Isn't that right Miss Rosenberg?"

Buffy turned to look at her roommate's stern look and knew she'd been caught. Buffy sighed, wondering how she would pull herself out of this one. There was no doubt Giles would tell Mr. Travers, then he would kick Willow out and probably Buffy as well. Buffy had an idea that canoodling with the enemy was looked down upon in this school.

"Mr. Giles, you do not understand this!" Willow started, raising her voice with every word. Buffy watched as her eyes turned from green to black then back to green. She'd never seen that happen before and was sure that Willow's bad side was a place she never wanted to be.

"Miss Rosenberg, I understand more than you think I do." He whispered, taking off his glasses and cleaning them again.

"Why did Spike tell me to trust only you?" Buffy asked trying to take the heat off of Willow. Giles cleared his throat and smiled, which confused the two roommates even further.

"Because he knows I am the only trustworthy Watcher in this school. Also, Spike's eyes glowing silver are quite normal once you understand the significance. " Buffy gasped, wondering how he'd known about that.

"But how? I didn't…how?" Buffy asked, unable to form a real sentence. "I was close to you when you mentioned his eyes glowing silver." She nodded, feeling goose bumps form on her arms and neck thinking about the way his eyes bore into hers. The small flash of silver wasn't normal, not anything she'd seen from a vampire beforehand.

"Why did his eyes flash silver? I haven't seen that happen before and never heard of it happening." He chuckled and pushed his glasses higher on his nose.

"No, you wouldn't have heard I suspect. Unfortunately, that discussion will have to wait until later. Quentin is motioning for me to join him. Tomorrow night after supper, I will meet with you two in here for training. We have two hours for me to explain everything then. Good day to you both."

Buffy growled inwardly and cursed the man's retreating form. "Men just have no idea what leaving us in suspense feels like. I wonder if they understand that we need details and explanations of unexplained events."

"I'm confused as well. How does he have any clue what I'm feeling like? Do you think he will tell the council? If he does, I can't get Oz out of here!" Willow said, completely ignoring Buffy's statement. Buffy sighed, noticing that her friend's mind was somewhere else.

She couldn't help but wonder what was going on in this place. It seemed like a prison for demons but Giles seemed to take a liking to the demons or they wouldn't trust him.

"Wills everything will be okay. We will figure something out eventually. We just have to put our heads together, work as a team!"

Willow nodded but still felt uneasy. This would ruin everything. Travers probably knew or would know, and then everything would go to hell. Willow knew she had to find a way out of this mess.

Later that night, Buffy and Willow sat at the dinner table contemplating their next move. They knew there had to be a plan of some type, one that involved getting rid of Giles.

"What if you use your mojo to send him halfway across the world? Then by the time he got back, we could have Oz and Spike out of here!" Buffy suggested.

"Well that could work, but Giles is a wicked man witch too though. But wait…Spike? When did you decide to break Spike free? He's William the Bloody! He'll kill everyone!" Willow said, panicking slightly at her friends thoughts.

"No he won't! I'll slayer handle him! There is just something about him though that I can't place. He makes me all…gooey inside. You understand that with Oz right? You…the one who fell in love with a werewolf?"

Willow blushed then smiled, "Okay, we'll get him out too but you better control him! I refuse to get bitten!"

Buffy silently agreed as she played with her food. Deep in thought, she didn't hear the drama going on in the cafeteria.

"Buffy! Look!" Willow said, pulling the blonde from her thoughts. Buffy followed suit and noticed that Faith was in a fight with another slayer name Kendra. The two were locked in a hair pulling competition.

Buffy stood up and walked over to where they were, "Cut it out you two!" She said, trying to pull the two apart. Faith shoved Buffy, knocking her back a few steps. The action made Buffy angry so she pushed Kendra back and punched Faith in her jaw. Faith staggered, obviously jolted by the right hook.

"Knock it off Faith! We aren't supposed to be fighting each other!"

Faith smiled and rubbed her already bruising jaw. "I'll let that slide this time because you saved my ass last night, but don't expect me to be so easy on you if you do it again."

"Oh please, I am the last one worrying about you Faith." Buffy shot back after joining Willow back at their table.

…

"You should be." Faith whispered underneath her breath as she watched the blonde and her witch friend chat about something new.

"I would have ripped her heart out if you wanted me to. She's nothing I can't handle." Amy said, coming to stand beside her slayer friend. Faith snickered and shook her head. Buffy had no idea what was in store for her.

"Quentin said not to harm her that she is the key to taming William the Bloody. As much as I would like to knock that disgusting smile off her face, she is off limits. We have to wait until he gives the word, then we'll take her and that stupid red-head out."

The girl's earlier conversation with their Head Master and new Watcher, Quentin Travers, had been quite informing. Faith had an idea when she was admitted into the school that there was more to it than just getting slayer training. When she and Amy had been taken into what she called the dungeon chambers, the situation had become clear.

Down in the very bottom parts of the school, all kinds of different demons were caged in small chambers that were half the size of her dorm room. The small cages had black tile and black walls with glass doors. One small cot was placed inside along with a television set and a small chest that more than likely held clothes.

She and Amy were given a little freedom to roam and explore the long hallway.

"Bloody hell mate! Not so tight yea? I'm not gonna escape, I have something here that's important to me." She heard someone say. Faith recognized the voice immediately and felt the fear creep into her limbs. Spike, also known as William the Bloody was strapped to a white table that sat under some lights. He looked delicious in his tight, leather pants. His chest was sculpted to perfection and made Faith's mouth water in anticipation. She wanted to run her tongue along the crevice that sat in between his rock hard abs.

"Oh yea? What's that Spike?" She heard one of the men in the white coat ask.

"A slayer." Spike responded, smiling wickedly. Faith put on her trademark smirk, knowing he meant her. Now that he'd tasted her blood and the smell of her skin, he wouldn't be able to get enough.

"What's her name?" The man asked, pushing the IV into Spike's arm. Faith felt chills run down her spine as she watched the blood run into the small glass tube. One thing she hated most was needles. Their touch was like fire and it hurt more than anything she could imagine. A hit to the face and a kick to the side were better than getting blood taken.

"Buffy." Spike answered.

Faith growled underneath her breath and tightened her fists at the mention of the other slayer's name. How he could choose that over her was unbelievable. Faith knew she was ten times better than the small, petite slayer.

"She has these gorgeous green eyes that reach into my soul and the smell of her skin is intoxicating. She smells of vanilla and coconut! Freddy I can't get enough! I hope I see her again soon! I'd like to taste her, see if she tastes like vanilla and coconut rum!"

_Of course he would pick the California bitch!_ Faith thought to herself. Buffy was gorgeous in every way and Faith envied her already. The badass, hot as hell vampire should have picked her though. Buffy was very unlike Faith, she would be boring in life and in bed. Faith, however, would be fun and exciting, always trying new things and new positions.

"Well Spike, good luck! Those slayers are feisty! I tried to bag one but it never worked. She was too bad for my blood!" Freddy explained. Faith knew he was lying though. If the boy took a good look in the mirror, he'd understand exactly why no one would pick him.

His long, dark black hair reached down to his shoulders and covered half of his face, which had a long deep scar from his right eye to his chin. The scar looked like a claw mark and no doubt came from a demon of some sort. The only good thing about the boy was his deep blue eyes, which gave her chills, and his deliciously tight body. He was handsome in a way but no woman in her right mind would be attracted to that.

"Well Freddy, something tells me that this is different. She is different." Spike said, smiling. Faith wanted to throw up at that goofy smile. "Make me puke some more why don't you?" She groaned, rubbing her eyes. Unlike Amy, Faith had gotten zero to no sleep the night before and she doubted she'd get any tonight. After the bite from the devil himself, her neck and body were sore. Thankfully Buffy had saved her before he'd taken too much blood, but she couldn't shake the eerie feeling she had.

"Want to know why Spike thinks Buffy is different?" she heard someone ask from behind her. Faith nodded at the voice of her Watcher, Quentin Travers.

"She is his destined mate." Faith gasped and turned to find him and Amy watching Spike as he put his shirt back on.

"But how? Buffy is a slayer! That goes against the laws of nature doesn't it?" She asked.

Travers nodded and rubbed the grey beard on his chin, "Yes, but it also gives us an advantage over him as well. We can use her to tame the beast that he is, or use it to our advantage. As long as we have her, he has to be here. If we use her as bait, he will do whatever I say."

Faith had to admit the man had an evil streak inside, one that she could empathize with because she was the same way. She liked the kill, whether it was human or demon. The feel of the adrenaline pumping through her veins, the smell of the blood flowing from the kill's body, it was exhilarating. She could think of nothing better.

"Once we are done with Spike, we kill the slayer and him. I cannot possibly let either of them go. After they mate, if one dies, the other will die as well."

"Well Mr. Travers, what information do you need on him?" Faith asked, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"I'll let you know in time dear. We have a council meeting tonight that I have to rush off to. Why don't you girls go and get something to eat before your weaponry class? It's been a while since you've eaten."

Faith and Amy nodded, deciding to leave the situation alone until he gave more information.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone about this. Certain things are supposed to stay between a Watcher and his charges."

They both nodded, slightly fearing the evil evident in his eyes. Faith had an idea that they had just made a deal with the devil himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_******__**Nopotofgold**__**: I got you covered in this chapter with Faith's deal. Concerning Spike's whole blabbing thing, he didn't know that they were there. He thought only Freddy was listening at that point. Freddy is his friend in this...I kinda made the guy up...but he will be instrumental in the end. **_

_****Btw I made a mistake in Chapter three. I put that Wesley was Faith && Amy's watcher but I meant to put that Quentin Travers was. I went back in and changed it though! Sorry about the mix-up!**_

….

Chapter Four: Plans

"What do you think Travers wants with Spike?"

Amy looked up from her computer and turned around at Faith's question. Her roommate looked deep in thought as she lay on her bed, tossing a small baseball up into the air.

"I'm sure he'll tell us soon." She responded, hoping her short answer would get Faith on another subject.

Faith was obsessed with the subject and had been from the start. Ever since Travers had explained to them that there was a plan forming that involved Spike and Buffy, Faith couldn't talk about anything else. She didn't know why Faith cared that much. There was really no point in caring about it until they knew more.

"Amy, I gotta find out what's going on! I can't sit here and just wonder!" Amy groaned.

"Faith, it's not that serious! We will find out later so just let it go! You have been talking about it all day!" Faith growled underneath her breath, earning an evil look from Amy.

"Well I am going to find something out whether you want to come or not. I don't like to sit on my ass."

Amy groaned loudly but followed the crazy slayer out of the room, watching as she strode proudly down the hall. She decided to follow suit, hoping that it wouldn't bring any trouble.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just wait on him to tell us?" Amy asked, trying to get the slayer to re-think her current plan of action. Faith shook her head, "Of course not! We won't find anything out that way. We're going straight to his office to demand information. If he wants our cooperation then we deserve answers."

As much as she wanted to turn around and take a nap comfortably in her room, she had to admit she was curious about Travers plans for Buffy and Spike.

She wanted to know how a slayer could take a vampire as a mate. It went against nature itself. The whole purpose of a slayer was to kill the vampires and demons. Why would anyone pair up a vampire and a slayer? How could that work?

...

Once they arrived at Travers office, Faith knocked excitedly on the door, feeling anxious about what the man would say.

"Come in!" he answered. Faith and Amy complied.

Travers sat at his large, dark wooden desk, looking through a crème colored folder. His leisure attitude gave off the impression that it was just a normal day, but Faith had an idea there was more to him than she thought. He was devious and deadly, qualities she respected and hoped to gain herself.

"What brings you to my door?" he asked, not meeting their eyes. Faith smiled wickedly and sat down in one of the large maroon colored chairs in front of his desk.

"We want to know what you want with Spike and Buffy. What kind of information can he provide you with? What do you really plan to do with them?" Faith couldn't help but question the seemingly quiet man.

There were too many factors in the mix and so many things she wanted to know. He'd left things so unexplained earlier and Faith's curiosity was running out of control.

Even though she remembered the saying that curiosity killed the cat, she couldn't help but give in to the feeling.

With a mischievous smile on his face, Travers eyed the two girls and set the folder down on his desk, leaving it open. Faith wanted to take a peak but decided not to just in case the man got angry. She didn't want to be on the man's bad side. The man reeked of power and dangerous energy.

"This stays between us. No one is to know about this. Got it?"

Faith nodded then looked to see her roommate sit down in the other chair, nodding her head as well.

"Ten years ago, we had a slayer enter the academy whose name was Sara Williamson. She was born and bred in the south and came from a very wealthy family. She was like any normal slayer though, tough and ready for anything. She had incredible power and a drive I hadn't seen in years. She was natural and skilled at everything."

Faith remembered the way Buffy looked as she fought Spike in the arena. Even though she hadn't defeated him, she'd made more of an impact. She had even looked happy fighting the blonde vampire. Faith wondered if she was supposed to feel that way. Was fighting supposed to make her happy? And if so, why didn't it? Why did it just feel good when she finally made the kill?

"At first, we didn't notice that she was special from the rest of the bunch. She seemed to be progressing normally and doing well in her regular classes, however, I noticed six months into her stay that she had started gaining weight."

Faith wanted to put the pieces together then, figure out the ending before he told it, but she couldn't. So she listened eagerly.

"I went to her room one night to discuss the matter of her weight problems, suggest she go on a diet or exercise some more. I was right down the hall when I noticed her and her roommate outside their door whispering before she took the stairs at the end of the hall that led to the basement. Until that time, we kept the demons caged in the basement. After this incident, we created our own cages just to be safe."

"I followed suit and ended up catching her and a certain vampire locked in a lovers embrace. When she lifted her shirt, I realized for the first time exactly why she had gained weight. Her vampire's next words confirmed my suspicion. He said that he couldn't wait to meet their new baby girl."

Faith gasped, shocked and confused by the story. Slayers are told at the beginning that they cannot have children. How did this slayer manage to accomplish it?

"But how?" Faith asked, unable to contain the question.

Quentin smiled. "Every ten years, a vampire is given a slayer as a mate. It's supposedly a gift from the powers that be. They pick one girl that they think deserves the gift of a child. Only this one slayer is supposed to be given a child from her vampire mate. We don't know how it works or what the rules are, but I want to find out."

"Why is only one slayer chosen? What makes that one girl special?" Faith asked, feeling the green jealousy monster stirring inside. What made Buffy stand out from the others?

"It is said that she is supposed to be pure of heart."

Faith chuckled at Quentin's statement. Buffy looked sweet and innocent, however she was sure that the girl was anything but pure of heart.

"Unfortunately, the vampire made a few friends on the inside and before I could make a real move on him, he and Sara escaped. Sara's parents came to pick her up and he met her on the outside. I don't know how he got out but I made sure no one else would. Now I will get my information."

"And how do you suppose to do that?" Amy asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her. She wanted to know why Buffy was really picked. It was not fair that she was the only slayer granted a child. Every slayer was supposed to be treated the same, especially since they laid down their lives for the sake of others every day.

"I'm going to let Spike and Buffy mate. When she becomes with child, I'll force Spike to give me the details while I hold his mate and unborn child hostage. He'll be unable to say no. Once the baby is born, however, we'll get rid of Buffy and Spike permanently. The child will be ours to train and tame. This child could be the answers to our problems. It will be more powerful than any demon or human alive because it will have abilities that we cannot even begin to understand."

Amy looked to see a devilish glint in Faith's eyes and smiled to herself. This might give her the opportunity to use her dark magic.

"So what would you like for us to do?" Amy asked, wanting to know what their part in the situation was.

"Make sure their mating goes smoothly. Befriend Buffy and her witch; get them to trust you so that way you can get inside to encourage Buffy's relationship with Spike. Once Buffy is with child, you can relay the information to me and we will put our plan into action."

Faith was excited by Travers plan. It was perfect and would hopefully work. She wasn't too fond of Buffy but knew that in the end, she would be coming out on top.

She faltered for a moment though, thinking about the baby who would be put in the middle. Was doing this worth hurting him or her, whatever it happened to be? Could she take a baby away from its parents so easily?

Faith knew she was evil to a point. She had always been different from others because she enjoyed the thrill of the kill, but when it came to children, it was a different story. Adults were one thing, children were another.

"Think you can handle it girls?" Travers asked. Faith looked over to see Amy nodding, and then met eyes with the devious man himself.

"Of course we can!" She answered, deciding that some things were worth the gory deeds she had to commit if, in the end, it put her on top.

…

The next night, Buffy and Willow headed to the arena to train and talk with Rupert Giles.

"So what do you think he will say tonight?" Willow asked, feeling nervous about the meeting. As long as he knew about Willow and Oz's feelings for each other, it couldn't possibly bring any good conversation.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he will be on our side. I mean, you never know what could come from this." Buffy said, trying to be optimistic. "That's true, or he could bring Travers and his creepy friends to kick us out or wipe our memories. Are you sure we shouldn't be running for our lives?" Willow asked, hands fidgeting from nervousness.

Buffy nodded, "Spike said to only trust Giles so that is what I'm doing." Willow rolled her eyes and pulled Buffy to a stop. "Spike told you? You're going to listen to William the Bloody, killer of not one slayer but two? Where is your brain?"

Buffy chuckled, pondering the same question. She never thought that she would be taking the word of a vampire; however, he had to know more about this place than she did and that was what mattered. Plus…he'd let her go.

"Willow, didn't you notice how he just let me go? He tore open Faith's neck but let me go without a scratch or a bite. Does that not say anything?"

Staying silent, Willow stood still, thinking about the fight between Buffy and the vampire. His aura did change when he got Buffy down on the ground. The colors had turned a happy color, a lustful color, and then merged with Buffy's for only a split second before he was pulled away so unfortunately, Willow had to admit Buffy was right. The vampire had let her go unlike Faith. Something was different.

"Okay, maybe you're right about Spike but let's not put our guard down until we know what is going on alright?" Buffy nodded her agreement before opening the door to the large arena.

With her heart pounding, she led Willow down into the middle where Giles was currently training with a woman who she assumed was a vampire from the way she moved.

"That's right darling, make your movements tighter!" The woman said before taking a swipe at Giles. He backed away just in time, making Buffy sigh in relief.

As she watched Giles and the woman fight, she remembered Spike calling it a dance, and noticed how rhythmic their movements were. It was like they knew the other's move before he or she made it.

They moved gracefully around the floor, dodging and striking at each other every now and then. The one thing Buffy noticed the most was that Giles was smiling and had a glint of excitement in his eyes. She wondered wildly what was going through his mind. How could he enjoy fighting a vampire this much?

Then she remembered that she had felt the same way fighting with Spike. He challenged her, made her strive to win, and she enjoyed it.

"Okay Bells, that's enough for now." He said and she simply nodded before turning to meet their eyes. Buffy gasped, finally seeing her beautiful teal colored eyes. She was the most gorgeous woman Buffy had ever seen. Her body was perfect. Every curve settled in its right place and she was voluptuous in all the right places. Her abs, formed to perfection, was also smooth and tight. Her long black hair was pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head but it looked just as attractive that way.

"Ladies, this is Belladonna, and she is my mate."

"Well that was an introduction." Was all Buffy could say. This beautiful woman, vampire, was Giles' mate. Confused more than ever now, the two girls stayed silent, unable to find the right words to say.

"Bella was a co-worker of mine for a long time. She worked as a teacher here with the school helping talented witches perfect their skills. Willow, she is fluent in Galacian just like you. She is the one who taught me the language. Unfortunately, she got into a losing battle with a Vampire and ended up being turned. My love for her did not change and I soon learned that destiny had certain plans for us."

Willow smiled and felt tears forming in her eyes. "See Willow, I told you that I understand more than you think I do. I will help with Oz in any way that I can. You can trust me. He and Spike do what they can to help whenever I visit Bells."

Willow sighed and nodded, feeling grateful that for once, things were going well for her.

"Buffy, her eyes glowed silver for me like Spike's did for you. I found out later that I was chosen to be her mate. That's a sign that the vampire has found its destined mate."

Buffy felt her stomach roll in nervousness and anticipation as she remembered the flash of silver in Spike's eyes the day before.

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick." She whispered before running to the garbage can and emptying the contents of her stomach.

When she was done, she wiped her mouth clean and sat down against the wall surrounding the arena, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked, coming to sit beside her. Buffy nodded then took the bottle of water Giles' was offering.

"My mate reacted the same way Buffy, but I assure you that it's not as bad as it seems. Spike will be a good mate! I heard his Sire say that he was amazing in bed as well."

Buffy held up her hand to Bella, trying to silence her. No amount of words or encouragement would make this situation better. How in the hell had she gotten a vampire as a mate? It couldn't be true. There was no way that they would ever be together. Her job was to kill vampires, not have sex with them.

"Bells, that isn't helping."

Buffy smiled when Giles sat down and took her hand in his. "Buffy, this is a gift not many get in their lifetimes." He started. She, however, was not convinced.

"What if I say no?" She asked.

"Why would you want to say no? This is a sign that the Powers have given you the man of your dreams. No other man will be able to give you the satisfaction he can, in life and love. He is yours. He was made for you and you for him. Why would you want to give up a union that is clearly made in perfection?"

Buffy contemplated the statement, wanting to ignore how much Belladonna made sense. Even when they'd been fighting, Spike had made her feel more alive than anyone before because he pushed her, made her realize her potential. Bella was right, why would she ever want to give up something that perfect?

"He's a vampire Belladonna. How would that ever work? I'll get old and die while he will never age and keep living on."

She shook her head. "No it does not work that way. When you mate, he will tie his lifeline to yours and you'll never age. The only downfall to that is if he is in pain, so are you. If he dies, then you die. It's not that bad though because you are both strong. Together, you could be invincible."

Buffy sighed; feeling like someone had put a hundred pounds of issues on her chest.

"Is that how it works with you and Giles?" Willow asked. Buffy looked to Bella and saw the expression on her face turn from determination to sadness.

"No, I cannot mate with Giles. I am still used as a training tool for the witches and vampires. If I get killed, Giles would die. I did not want him to constantly worry about dying whenever I was in a fight. Travers rarely lets us die but we can are left in an excruciating state most days."

Buffy saw the looks that passed between the two and suddenly longed for that kind of love and passion. When Giles grasped her hand in his, she sighed so lovingly and Buffy wondered if that was how it would be between her and Spike.

"I'm not so sure about this. I would be risking a lot."

Giles nodded at Buffy's words then turned his eyes to hers, "Buffy, it would be a risk, but if you don't, you'll lose something much more valuable."

Buffy smiled wickedly, forming a plan in her mind, "I'll agree to it on one condition. We have to get Spike, Bella, and Oz the hell out of this place and run as far away as possible. I don't know how you and Willow do it but I won't see my mate hurt that way."

"It's a done deal." Giles said as he and Buffy shook hands.

...

Hope ya liked! Leave me some reviews please!


End file.
